


A Little Drunk and Naked

by tops



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft are a little drunk. And naked. And they want each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Drunk and Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimbus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbus/gifts).



> I have written this for Kimberley because well, she loves a bit of Mystrade porn and it's Valentines day. So this is for you! I love you girl! Kimberley is literally one of the best people I know. She's always there for me and is such a wonderful friend. I love her to pieces. She is also an amazing fan fic writer, an amazing RP partner. Just an amazing person. She doesn't realise how much she means to me.  
> I love you Kimberley, I hope you enjoy this. You're a perfect friend. And although you hate hugs, I am sending you hugs.

Mycroft wasn’t sure what had happened but somehow DI Greg Lestrade was in his flat, a little drunk and getting naked. Mycroft was also a little drunk and was already down to his boxers, lying on the bed waiting patiently for the older man to lie back down with him. He stared at the thin trail of silver hairs that led from Greg’s belly button downwards and smiled. He watched as Greg moved back towards the bed with a grin and climbed on.

“Well, hello.” Greg said, his voice low. Almost a growl. It sent shivers down Mycroft’s spine.  
“Hello, gorgeous.” He replied and pulled Greg down for a particularly filthy wet kiss.

Their bodies moved against each other perfectly. It was like they were made to be together, like two pieces of a jigsaw. Greg’s hand moved over Mycroft’s chest and down to his hip. They were shamelessly rutting against each other, each needing a bit more friction. Needing to be touched and kissed and fucked. 

“Gregory..” Mycroft whimpered. He had his hands on Greg’s arse, pulling and squeezing the flesh. His cock was pushing against his black silk boxers and into Greg’s stomach. He just needed more. Mycroft flipped them over so he was straddling Greg and managed to wiggle free from his underwear. He watched as Greg’s eyes wandered over Mycroft’s pale, freckled skin. Drinking him in. Admiring every line, every freckle, every imperfection and piece of him.  
Greg reached up a hand to cup Mycroft’s face and kissed him delicately.

“You are beautiful, Mycroft.” He said softly. Mycroft blushed before kissing Greg again, gently biting on his lip and humming. He moved to Greg’s neck, sucking on a particular spot that made Greg squirm with pleasure. He kept sucking until he was sure he’d left a mark and pulled back to admire his work.

Greg was flushed, breathing slightly heavier and biting at his own lip. He looked up and smiled. “God, Myc.. So fucking good with your mouth.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, you think that was good? Just wait and see.” He started to kiss his way down Greg’s body, suckling at his nipples before moving lower. He licked down the trail of hairs and to the waistband of Greg’s underwear.

“Now now, this just won’t do. Boxers, off.” He demanded and Greg was quick to comply. He pulled them off in record time before lying down, presenting himself for Mycroft. Mycroft’s eyes wandered over the tanned skin, the well built torso, the thick cock hard and waiting to be touched. Mycroft grinned as he lowered himself between Greg’s legs, forcing them to spread even wider. He used hand to slowly stroke Greg as he licked his lips and lowered his face. His tongue darted out and licked over Greg’s entrance causing the man to moan loudly.

Mycroft looked up momentarily. “Yes, that’s it.. Moan for me. I want to hear you.”  
Greg nodded as Mycroft dipped down again and thrust his tongue inside. He swirled it round, licking and sucking, making Greg extremely wet. Greg moaned and had to force himself to keep still and not buck his hips up. Mycroft’s tongue was doing wonderful things to him and suddenly, he was being explored with a finger. Mycroft’s long slender finger was pulsing in and out, gently dragging over his prostate every now again.  
Greg mouldy loudly and all but whimpered when Mycroft pulled out his fingers. He crawled back up the bed and kissed Greg passionately.  
“Fuck me..” Mycroft breathed against his lips. “Fuck me, use me. Tease me..” He begged and Greg felt his cock twitch.

He flipped them again so he was straddling Mycroft’s hips and winked. “You won’t be able to sit properly for a week.” Greg promised and started to kiss Mycroft once more. He rolled his hips causing their erections to slide deliciously against each other. Each man moaned and Mycroft lifted his hips asking for more.

Greg reached a hand down to grab both of their cocks. He pulled slowly causing Mycroft to cry out and Greg smiled. He moved a little faster, his thumb wiping over the head of Mycroft’s cock, wiping away pre-come. Mycroft was lifting his hips up, thrusting himself into Greg’s hand.

“Ah, so .. s-so good!” He moaned breathlessly. He pulled Greg down and they kissed once more before Greg pulled back.  
“Where.. do you have lube? Condoms?” He asked and Mycroft pointed towards a drawer on the other side of the room. Greg reluctantly stood up and wandered over to grab what he needed. When he came back, Mycroft was kneeling up, a smile on his lips.

“Let me ride you.” He asked and Greg nodded. He leaned into kiss Mycroft before falling onto the bed and pulling Mycroft down with him. Mycroft was on top again, rolling his hips and moaning.

The room filled with sounds of their breathing, skin slapping against skin, moans and whimpers. Mycroft grabbed the lube from Greg and poured some on his fingers. Before Greg could say anything else, Mycroft had thrust a finger inside himself and was moaning again. Greg’s breath hitched as he watched Mycroft stretching himself. He added a second finger and Greg resisted the urge to reach down and grab their cocks again. Mycroft was whimpering and breathing heavily.  
He mumbled out but Greg only heard a few words.

_“Fuck... yes.. Gregory... Ah... tight..”_

Greg couldn’t stand it. It was driving him crazy and he grabbed the condom and rolled it on. He grabbed Mycroft’s hips and the auburn-haired man snapped his head forward to glance down.

“You ready?” Greg asked.  
Mycroft nodded.

A moment later, Mycroft was pulling his fingers out. He let Greg lift his hips enough to line himself up with Mycroft’s entrance before slowly lowering down. Each man moaned as it happened. Mycroft placed his hands on Greg’s chest and rolled his hips slowly as he bottomed out. Greg was so big. A lot bigger than he had ever had before.

“Oh Myc... Shit. So tight.. Yes..” Greg moaned. His hands were still gripping Mycroft’s hips tight. He pulled the man down for a kiss and murmured into his mouth, _“Move.”  
_ Mycroft did just that. He started to lift his hips up and down, clenching wonderfully around Greg’s cock. Greg angled his hips so that he could hit Mycroft’s prostate. Mycroft cried out in pleasure and started to bob up and down on Greg’s cock faster. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. Greg was kissing and biting at his collar bone and neck, his cock was long and thick and he was pushing a finger inside Mycroft, teasing him.

“Shit..” He muttered. “Shit.. fucking .. Oh .. fucking hell!” Mycroft was moaning so loudly that he was sure the whole street would hear, but he didn’t care. Greg seemed to love it whenever Mycroft moaned and his teeth bit down harder each time Mycroft swore.  
Hearing the normally polite politician swearing was such a turn on for Greg and watching him as he rode his cock was just perfection.

He watched as Mycroft came apart. His neat hair was now sticking to his sweaty forehead in odd angles, his well-mannered mouth was cursing, moaning and whimpering. Greg moaned knowing that he was going to come soon.

“So.. So close, Myc...” He said and that only made Mycroft’s movements more determined. He thrust down hard, he kissed Greg and bit him, he swore some more. Greg felt heat pooling in his stomach, his balls tightening... He cried out Mycroft’s name at the top of his voice and that was all the warning Mycroft got before Greg was coming inside him. Mycroft reached for Greg’s hand and wrapped it round his cock. Greg only needed to tug a few times before Mycroft screamed out and came hard. Greg didn’t let go on Mycroft, he milked his orgasm for as long as possible. Then, Mycroft collapsed on top of him.

The two men lay together for a few minutes, trying their best to regain control of their breathing. Mycroft eventually rolled off Greg’s cock and snuggled into his side instead. Greg pulled the condom off, tied the end and threw it over to the bin. He wrapped an arm round Mycroft’s shoulders and sighed happily.

“Thanks..” Mycroft said sleepily. “That was amazing.”  
Greg nodded. “Yes.. God. It was.”  
Mycroft leaned up on his elbow and stared at Greg for a minute before speaking softly. “That wasn’t a .. one time thing, right?”  
Greg chuckled. “Of course not. Well, that’s if you don’t want it to be? I mean.. I’d love to do that again.”  
Mycroft grinned and returned to lying on Greg’s chest. He drew lazy circles with his finger over the tanned skin. “I want to take you on a date. A proper date.”  
Greg smiled. “Yes please.”

Silence fell in the room and Mycroft eventually drifted off to sleep. Greg held him close to his chest, yawning and letting his eyes fall shut. He’d never felt happier than he did in that moment. Everything was ideal. Nothing was wrong. 


End file.
